


Love Won't Get You High as This ( Forget About It )

by ridgeline



Series: A John Coltrane Blues [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucked Up Since 1984, M/M, Rough Sex, Spin Off, i don't even know what this is
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate won't get you high as this. </p><p>番外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Won't Get You High as This ( Forget About It )

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的时间点在还没写完的第二篇的某个时间段里，标题和简介来自Kendrick Lamar的untitled 07 l 2014 - 2016.

华盛顿希望他今年调回华府营，Miller坐在打字机前，花了两个小时，试图想出如何拼凑大约三千字的‘为什么我调回华盛顿是个坏主意，而且，说实话，我的钱多到我根本不需要这份工作’。他大概比他想象得还要醉一点，Miller调整字轴，拿着改正液，晕乎乎地涂抹掉最后两百字自吹自擂。

算了，他扯出打印机，揉成一团，扔进垃圾桶。

Miller把打字机推到一边，额头靠着沙发。华府营，意味着离更多屁事更远了一点，光是去Nadine的新公寓，就得开十六个小时车，中间不停。倒是难不倒他。不算是个严肃的事情。他琢磨。

Miller叹了口气，重新扯了一张纸，塞进打字机，开始写回复信。

他一定比他想象得要更醉，因为Miller发现自己接下来花了五分钟拼‘责任感’。改了又改后，Miller放弃了，没救了。他伸手去捞旁边的啤酒罐，准备喝完剩下的孤星，起身睡觉。

一只手凑过来，揽住他的腹部。

他没搭理，只是干脆地拨开那只手，但Venom又不依不饶地凑了过来。Venom醉得比他更厉害，半低着头，眼睛半闭，一副快睡着了的蠢样。一下午他都是这样，懒洋洋地靠着沙发，面无表情地看着电视上重播的《财富之轮》，仿佛在里面瞥见了什么哲理。他松垮的T恤掀起，露出汗津津的肚皮。

Venom懒洋洋地咋了咂嘴，手掌覆盖住Miller的小腹，摩挲起来，他的嘴移向Miller的脖子。Miller没动。过于酒醉而且厌倦了搭理他。

真希望那些士兵见见他们的伟大头儿这幅德性，Miller平静地想。都一个样子。

这个更糟。从某种意义上来说。

所以一如既往地，他用胳膊肘推开Venom.

Venom软软地哼了一声，热乎乎而潮湿的嘴从他的脖子向下移，磨蹭肩膀。

“嘘，说真的，滚开，一边玩去。”Miller的手掌根覆盖上Venom的脑袋侧面，向左边推去。

Venom无精打采地挪动了一下，但不是向着旁边。他喉咙里响着单调而懒散的咕哝声，凑了过来，鼻子蹭了蹭Miller的下颚。

一只手伸进Miller的两腿之间，拉扯短裤。Miller打开Venom的手，随之而来的是一股湿热的呼吸喷到Miller肩膀上。Venom轻轻地咬他。

Miller厌烦他身上洗不掉的臭味，没那个心情跟他闹着玩，脑袋转向一边，胳膊抵着Venom的额头，把他推开。但Venom黏糊得骇人，多半是酒醉后的多愁善感，看什么都觉得更美好了一点，就活像这不是什么半吊子的、见不得人的龌蹉关系。Venom的手无处不在，抚摸他，试探他，钻进Miller的短裤，热切地试图搓揉他的睾丸。Miller厌烦地用食指和中指关节猛击了一下Venom的喉咙，Venom畏缩了，发出惊讶的声音。

Miller的义肢撑着地板，发出响亮的金属擦刮声，准备起身，“你越来越无聊了，真令人惊讶，你到底是怎么做到的？”他说，转过头去，去拿啤酒罐。“喂，你应该走了。”

手指触碰他的大腿，仿佛在讨好他，然后又几乎谄媚地摸了上来。Miller再次拍开。

“等不及离你远远的了。”Miller继续嘟囔，喝了一口啤酒。“万岁，华盛顿。”

“你为什么高兴？”

“华盛顿啊。好地方。牛排三明治，林肯雕像，还有——妈的还有什么来着，哦，唯一一个你——你们不敢开两小时车，走进海陆训练营的地方。真等不及了。”

Venom叹了口气，坚硬的义肢手指再次落到他的大腿上，压根就没听Miller说的话，他攥住Miller的大腿根，向后拖去。Miller翻了个白眼，向后踢了一脚，但敌不过Venom的蛮力，倒在地上。地板上铺着的油毯经年累月，已经开始有点黏糊糊的。他的膝盖和手掌心都粘在地上。这可不是他计划睡觉的地方。

他又试了一次，但什么都没踢到。

Miller打了个酒嗝，然后叹了口气，“开始表现得像个成熟的成年人怎么样？不会痛的。”

Venom无视他，继续模糊地咕哝着，右手抓着他的胫骨，爬了过来。Miller再尝试了一次用胳膊肘打Venom的脑袋，但被他灵巧地躲过了，酒精影响准头。Venom缓慢地爬到他身上，覆盖住他，沉甸甸而结实的腹部压在他的小腹上。他的左手落在Miller的耳朵旁边，另外一只手抓着他的下巴。Venom低下头来，试图亲吻他。

Miller没躲，感到厌烦。

他的膝盖耸起，顶向Venom的小腹。左手抓向Venom的耳朵，猛地向后一扯。

“滚开。”Miller命令。

Venom发出一种挫败而沉闷的声音，手指擦过他的手腕，然后停了下来。鼻子小心翼翼地碰触他的脖子。依然压在Miller身上。他听起来疲倦而无可奈何。

Miller等待了一会儿。

他呼吸了几次，然后用胳膊肘推开Venom，翻过身，拿不准自己感到的到底是怜悯还是厌倦。不过他还有其他事情要做。即使想不起来，他也可以假装。

在他支撑住地板的时候，一支手臂环过他的腰，沉重的喘息从他后颈传来，Miller后颈上的汗毛迅速地立了起来，一阵淡淡的愉悦习惯性地瞬间从脊椎上窜下去，一直到尾椎。不管情愿与否，他的身体依然记得。而Venom压在他背上，一块坚硬的凸起顶在他的屁股上，笨拙而粗鲁地耸动了起来。胡乱地在他的两腿之间戳刺。

“真的发情了？”Miller平板地说。

没有回答。浓烈的酒气从他的脸颊旁传来，Venom调整姿势，勃起戳进他大腿根。

“没品。”

“想做。”沉闷的声音，沙哑而有点亢奋。哇噢，这东西会说话。一只手摸进Miller的胯下，开始抚弄他的阴囊。但那里毫无反应，和他一样缺乏兴趣。

“真会甜言蜜语。”

含混而黏糊的呻吟声贴着他的后颈，Venom的拇指和食指拉开Miller的牛仔裤拉链，隔着内裤，捏住他的龟头。Miller的腰本能地耸了一下，感觉到Venom调整姿势，膝盖压住他的膝盖后面，硬物顶着他的臀部，Venom挫败地叹气，找不到入口。“想做。”Venom重复，下巴靠着他的脖子，咬了起来。拇指和食指抚弄他的顶端，指甲掐进干燥的裂口。Miller感到一阵尿意，颤抖起来，呻吟出声。粗粝的指尖在敏感的凹槽上画了一个圈，蹭出些许前液。

“滚开。”Miller扭动，想甩掉Venom。

酒劲上来了，他醉醺醺地一只手抓着牛仔裤，不让Venom称心如意这个念头突然让他感到满意，即使他不是真的在乎。Miller再次扭动，肩膀猛地一耸，几乎甩掉Venom。但Venom喷了个响鼻，抱怨了句什么，双手攥住他的腰。Miller继续移动膝盖，拳头向后打去，但Venom抓着他的大腿根，压在他身上，把他朝地面按去。他们僵持了一下，然后Miller感到Venom停顿了一下，上半身移开了。他等待了一会儿，在沉重的呼吸声里，他感到Venom的脑袋向他的胯下凑了过来。

隔着牛仔裤，热乎乎的舌头舔过他的腹股沟，裤裆处的缝线立刻被沾湿了，贴着皮肤。Miller的腰微微颤了一下，手撑着地板，立刻有了生理反应。Venom的鼻子顶了顶他，叹气出声，靠近他的阴囊，嘴唇开始移动，磨蹭和拉扯，含住睾丸在内裤里自然下坠的部分。Miller的喉头滚动，感觉Venom的舌头游移着，满意地哼哼，然后咬了下去。

Venom鼻头抽动，两只手铁钳一样攥着他的小腿，嘴继续在Miller的腹股沟之间移动。他的牙齿咬住鼓起而饱满的会阴底端，轻轻向上拉扯。Miller喘息，手攥成拳头，他拱着腰，往Venom凑去。一只手松开他的胫骨，向上，使劲地拉拽他的裤子。Miller腰上的一寸皮肤从背心下露了出来，感觉到热乎乎的呼吸。Venom咬住他的睾丸。

到处都是舌头和牙齿，Miller断断续续地呻吟，感觉到Venom的拳头攥了一满把汗湿的背心，压过来，一只手环着他的腰，他的下身顶着Miller。Venom已经解开了裤子拉链，粗壮的阴茎贴着Miller的臀部，磨蹭了起来。Miller喘息着，继续半心半意地挣扎，他感觉到另外一只手从背心下面摸了过来，抓住他的胸膛，开始搓揉，托住胸肌。Miller仰起脖子，咬着牙齿，手伸向身下，急促地手淫。Venom总算扯下了他的裤子，一点点地舔舐他的耳朵，手继续搓揉着，摁住左边的乳头。滚烫的龟头顶着他的臀缝，抵在那里。

手指指尖戳到括约肌，试探了一下，Miller闷哼，抗拒起来，“滚开。”他说，额头贴着手臂，食指和另外一只手指侵入他，指关节推进去，插抽起来，过了几下后，手指扒开他的入口，阴茎顶端压了上来。

他的胸膛持续钝重地撞到地板上，随着骑在他身后的Venom的动作而滑动，Miller张着嘴，不出声地喘息，Venom骑在他身后，一只手抓着他的大腿，笨拙而粗暴地泄欲。Miller后脑勺仰起，牙齿紧咬，拳头垫在脖子下面，不肯发出声音。滚烫的阴茎在他的身体里以熟悉的节奏进出，他的腰颤动不已，混合着疼痛和快感，勃起直愣愣地在双腿之间垂下，晃动着，点点前液顺着持续不断地抽送被挤出来。Miller咒骂着，膝盖哆嗦，脖子上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，Venom趴下来，咬他的后颈，断断续续的、粗重的呼吸徘徊在他耳边，“……痛吗？”Venom耳语般问，“闭嘴！快点搞完！”Miller骂回去，咬住拳头。又一下戳刺顶得他喊出声来，嗓子嘶哑。Venom继续喘息着，说着些含糊不清而甜腻腻的蠢话，一只手在Miller背上摊开。

Miller的膝盖在地板上磨蹭，皮肤滚烫而钝痛，黏糊的前液覆盖着他的腹股沟，他想甩掉这种感觉，呜咽着，肩膀顶着地板，极力地挪动身体，手伸到身下。Miller的脖子颤动着，手指尽力擦拭腹股沟，食指和拇指抵着会阴，戳进阴囊。Venom的睾丸撞到他身上，他的大腿颤抖着分开，咬到了脸颊内部。沉沉的、胃翻搅一样的快感升了上来，仿佛有根棍子在他的肚子里胡乱拨弄。Miller额头贴着胳膊肘，粗暴而烦躁地手淫，高潮来得突如其来，他咬住牙齿，射在了手里，腰无力地耸动。

模糊地，他感觉Venom再推送了几次，然后退了出去，Miller软软地趴下，用嘴急促地呼吸，Venom抓住他的腰，把他翻了个身，骑在他的腹部上。在沉重的眼皮下，Miller看见Venom凑了过来，膝盖靠着他的脖子，弯曲下来。Venom的手在迅速地动作。Miller意识到了他想做什么，想把脸转开，但迟了一步，第一股精液溅到Miller的鼻梁上，然后是眨动的眼皮。浓重的腥味里，毛茸茸而温热的阴囊挨上他的脸颊，磨蹭着，Venom像是在忍受痛苦一样地喘息，更多的精液喷了出来，向下滴落，断断续续地流进他喘气的嘴里。

Miller咽了下去，然后闭上嘴，呼吸着，脸偏向一边。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，Venom的膝盖移动，他小腿上的皮肤滚烫，Venom压在他的身上，然后移开，手落在他的脸庞上，拇指擦拭他的嘴角。

他张开嘴，猛地咬了下去。

血流进Miller的嘴里，黏在舌头和牙齿上。憎恨逐渐褪去，变成了熟悉的空虚。他不想去看那张脸。

一只手臂伸了过来，环住Miller的脖子，仿佛想要勒住他，但他知道不是。“现在你如愿以偿了，滚开。”Miller命令，猛地用手臂擦拭下半张脸。

Venom充耳不闻，凑了过来，嘴唇拂过他的脸颊，停留了一下。

他永远都不会做Miller想要的事情，这一次又会有什么例外的？

“华盛顿见。”Venom说。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 妈的一段时间不见，这个系列还是这么完蛋。


End file.
